kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Misora
is the one-hundred fourteenth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. Synopsis The Space Explorers resume their search for Misora, who has been wandering endlessly around Touto in some kind of trance, until she is found in the outside of the waterfall cave. Meanwhile, Sento reveals that he's cooperating with Elpis Corporation and its president, Kaguya Kozuki. Soichi however, doesn't like the idea of Sento's decision, knowing that he will be manipulated by Kaguya just like how he did the same thing before he was revealed to be Blood Stalk. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川 泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} * |赤羽|}}: |栄信|}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * , : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |永徳}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Yuki-Onna Super ***Inorganic: N/A **Rogue ***Organic: Crocodile Crack ***Inorganic: N/A *'Forms Used:' **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Frost Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom *** Signal Bikes *'Bike used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Mach Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Driver On Quotes , it's going to be perilous. I have a request from you, boy. Misora needs to be kept away from Kaguya no matter what.| 's request to Goro Izumi to protect Misora from Kaguya Kozuki.}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 84 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Lock, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. External Links *Episode 114 at FanFiction.Net